


Like Peanut Butter and Jelly...and Bread

by maddie508



Category: High School Musical RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie508/pseuds/maddie508
Summary: Zac, Vanessa and Ashley on vacation.Prompt: like kindegarten





	Like Peanut Butter and Jelly...and Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

They’re halfway through the flight to Vail when Ashley’s Sidekick dies. She scrunches her face a little in irritation. Her iPod’s battery is dead because she forgot to charge it in her minor hysteria about leaving Maui with her mom. She knows Vanessa’s phone and iPod are somewhere in her bag, but it’s under the seat and getting it out would be just way too much work. Especially since Vanessa is napping with her head on Ashley’s shoulder and it’s too cute for Ashley to mess with, even if she is bored.   
  
She fidgets with her beanie a little and catches a glimpse of Zac sitting in the seat right across the aisle, completely zoned out, playing some game on his DS.   
  
Now that she doesn’t have anything to distract her, it occurs to Ashley that this should probably be weird. Like, kind of really weird. Because even if she did spend most of Christmas with her boyfriend and spent just as much on his present as she did on Vanessa and Zac, she’s still going on vacation for a week with her bff and  _her_ boyfriend. And that’s the sort of thing that’s always awkward or sad or complicated in movies.   
  
Before the furrow that was starting in Ashley’s brow gets too deep, Vanessa twists a little in her seat, pressing her forehead into Ashley’s arm and giving Ashley a clear view of the iPod sticking out of her back pocket. Ashley reaches over carefully and starts amusing herself by going through Vanessa’s playlists, quickly forgetting that this should be awkward.   
  
When the plane touches down Zach carries both of their big bags, Vanessa grabs his much smaller duffle and her carry-on and Ashley takes both purses and her own carry-on. They make their way through the airport with Zac in front. He’s doing the set jaw thing that he picked up from Leo and practiced for weeks (only when he thought the girls weren’t around). Vanessa and Ashley follow behind, walking as close to shoulder to shoulder as they can mange with the bags, tilting their heads down, and giggling and whispering to each other as the cameras flicker.   
  
*****   
  
After their first night Ashley walks out of her room to find Zac and Vanessa making out on the couch in the suite's living room. She smiles at them for a minute (they’re both much too busy to notice) because they’re pretty and kind of perfect in a way that just makes her happy. It’s that calm, easy kind of happy too, not the bubbly, borderline hysterical kind she's most used to. When Vanessa's shirt finally gets tossed over the back of the couch she heads back into her room to call Jared.   
  
*****   
  
When they go shopping it’s a little hard to keep track of whose hand was in whose back pocket last. And it’s good that it doesn’t really matter because Ashley and Vanessa had managed to buy each other the same earflap hat for Christmas and Zac is so much taller than both of them that it’s really a hard angle from which to tell who’s who under the hats.   
  
After fifteen minutes of Vanessa and Ashley trying on different color Ray-Bans in one store Zac drifts off towards the watches and wallets and other vaguely dude oriented stuff on the other side of the shop. With each pair Ashley tries on, she pulls them down her nose a little and glances over the top at the mirror with a very characteristically  _Ashley_  pout, then does the same to Vanessa to get her input. Vanessa strikes a variety of poses as she tries each pair on- leaning back, angling forward, arms crossed in front of her, hands on her hip. She even throws up what Ashley thinks  _Vanessa_  thinks are gang signs, but neither of them really know either way. Vanessa pouts too, but hers is different- less diva, more badass.   
  
When Zac finds them they’ve moved to the next store, and are trying on lip gloss. He turns to leave again, but then they start fixing each other’s slick, slightly sparkly lips and that involves running a finger along the edge of a lip very gently and carefully so he decides to be a good boyfriend and stay while they shop.   
  
  
*****   
  
The next day, while Zac is snowboarding, Vanessa pads into Ashley’s room. Neither of them have left the suite all day so she’s still wearing a pair of pink plaid shorts, a tank top and a pair of stripey knee socks. She crawls into bed behind Ashley, molding herself to the other girl's back and tucking her face into the curve of Ashley's neck. They don’t get out of bed until four that afternoon.   
  
*****   
  
Most girlfriends would probably be pissed if, come midnight on New Year’s Eve, their boyfriend started kissing someone else. But Vanessa leans back against the jets in the hot tub and grins because Ashley is obviously enjoying herself. Soon enough, the kiss breaks off and Zac reaches over to pull her to their side of the Jacuzzi. Now she’s on his lap and he’s kissing her while Ashley moves around to her back, kissing up her neck, biting lightly on her ear and tracing designs on her back that dip just below the waist of her bathing suit. And, Vanessa thinks, that is a much better way to ring in the New Year than with just  _one_  kiss.   
  
*****   
  
Sometimes the giggling and talk about clothes and hair and handbags gets to be a little too much for Zac. Especially when it’s happening when he’s trying to focus on something, like getting to a new level on a video game. But then they do things like both wear his boxers on some lazy morning or mix the giggling up with kissing or touching, and it’s really more than ok. Plus, the guys he met while snowboarding are all pretty impressed that he's here with two girls. He never really answers their questions about ‘what the deal is’ because he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t make sense if he tried.   
  
*****   
  
On the flight back they all sit in one row of three- they missed their flight because Vanessa and Ashley  _both_  left their UGGs at the hotel and there were no first class seats left on the next one. Zac's in the middle and each girl is resting her head on one of his shoulders. Ashley's hand is on Zac's knee (not like she's trying to hit on him or anything, it's just that that's where hands sort of  _go_  when you're leaning against someone like this) and Vanessa reaches over to play with Ashley's rings and twine her fingers through Ashley's own.   
  
  
And it isn’t weird. Ashley thinks for a minute that that probably means something and that it’s the kind of something that might be good to put in her journal (though she’s not sure she’d let Vanessa read those pages). But then it occurs to her that maybe  _that’s_  the something. This is all the sort of thing that, as kind-of adults, they’re usually supposed to really think about and talk about... but they don’t. They don’t have too, and it’s ok like that. 


End file.
